vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
/vg/ Friend-Code List
Here you'll find a list of all the user-submitted 3DS Friend Codes. This list will be emptied on the first day of every month. If you're lost, Click Here. 'If you're looking for the /vg/ Nintendo Network ID List, click here . Please use the talk page to whine for people to add you and add specific comments. HOLD IT! Before you do anything... ''Please add everyone on the list FIRST; ''then edit in your own details. I know that adding all those people is not fun, but you won't be added if you don't do this. How to add your FC details '''New Friend-Code data is to be added to the bottom of the list to keep it in order of who was added last. '''To do so, just right click on the last row -> 'Row' -> 'Insert Row After'. Don't fuck up the formatting. How to delete Friend Cards Keep in mind that your friend list will be maxed out at 100 people. To delete friend cards, select 'Settings' - > 'Delete Friend Card'. Friend Code List Remember to ADD PEOPLE FIRST. Don't whine on the talk page about having no friends because you didn't read the instructions. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" data-overflow="true" style="width: 650px;" |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"| Friend Code ! scope="col"|Frequency ! scope="col"|Online Games Played ! scope="col"|Region ! scope="col"|Notes |- |dickburger |3969-3839-5643 |Daily |REvelations, Swapnote, |US |- |Dibbeh |2680-9178-9582 |Dailyish |MK7, Swapnote, Smashbros3DS?, X version once it comes out |US |- | Josh | 2062-9486-9890 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, MH3U, MK7, AC:NL |US |- | GarFunk | 1177-7004-1821 |Dailish |Swapnote, Kid Icarus, MK7, MH3U (soon™) |EU |- |Chris |4914-3228-4220 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A |US |- |Matt S |1907-8478-8806 |Daily |Swapnote/NLB |EU |- |Ricky |3454-0282-9900 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A |US |- |Miles |4871-3410-4931 |Daily |Swapnote |US |- |Dimikosta | 4124-6392-0831 |Dailyish | Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, MH3U, KI:U CodeOP, AC:NL, Weegees Heyasion |US |- | Steve |5069-3922-9103 |Daily |Swapnote, CoP, FE:A. KI:U |US |- |Rider | 5086-1216-1708 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A |US |- |Leir |3024-5315-7045 |Dailyish |Swapnote, DOA:D. PES 2012 |AU |- |Darvus |1075-2098-2369 |Dailyish |Mario Kart 7, Swapnote |US |- |Joshua |1805-2677-8060 |Dailyish |Mario Kart 7, Swapnote, Kid Icarus: Uprising | US |- |Al |5343-7821-8225 |Daily |Swapnot'an |AU |- |Tom |4081-5667-7950 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, MH3(when out) |US |- |Ethan1/2 |1934-0870-3505 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI, RE:R. |US |- |Scapegrace |3840-5802-3811 |Daily |Swapnote, Harvest Moon ANB |CA |- |Rotten |1349-5000-2637 |Dailyish |Swapnote, FE:A, Kid Icarus: Uprising |US |- |Stevie |3711-7348-7185 |Dailyish |Swapnote, FE:A, MK7 |US |- |Scruple |1375-7882-6158 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, MH3 (soon) |US |- |Etopen (エトペン) |0946-3295-5733 |Dailyish |Swapnote, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, MK7, KI:U, Revelations, DoA, Pokemon Black,B2 and W2. |US/JP |- |Furious |0834-0974-1147 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, E04 |US |- |Tzer |3437-3155-0351 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, FE:A, MK7, Street Fighter, soon MH and Luigi's Mansion |US |- |rhino |0962-9542-0241 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, EOIV, MH3 |US |- |Marukomuru |5327-1700-1565 |Daily |Swapnote |CA |- |B3N |3668-7743-6977 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U |UK |- |Flor |1590-5566-6357 |Dailyish? |Swapnote, Mario Kart 7, Fire Emblem Awakening, (Animal Crossing and Monster Hunter someday) |US |- |Sean |3411-0489-8390 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U, Revelations, and Pokemon W2 |US |- |Cpt Murphy | 3196-3025-5934 |Daily |FE:A, KI:U, MK7. Probably Monster Hunter eventually. |US |- |K |2852-7382-2931 |Bidaily |FE:A, AC:NL later |US |- |Leon |3566-2286-6212 |Daily |MK7, Swapnote |US |- |BeepBoop |2595-0064-4532 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7 EDIT: I'm now at 100 friends so don't add me. |US |- |Chat |1032-1781-2942 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Fire Emblem: Awakening soon... |AMERICA. FUCK YEAH. |- |Verg |3582-8673-6984 |Dailyish |Just Swapnote for now. |EU |- |Puni |4012-3794-7034 |Daily |Fire Emblem: Awakening, Swapnote, more soon. |US |- |Tyler |3282-2367-8653 |Bidaily |FE:A, MK7, Pokemon W2, Swapnote |US |- |Andres |3969-4131-0921 |Dailyish |Swapnote: implying I have real friends ;_; | USA! USA! USA! |- |PhilsGhost | 4656-6064-5492 |Daily |Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus Uprising, Pokemon White 2, Fire Emblem Awakening (Coming soon) Monster Hunter 3U, Etrian Odyssey 4, Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, Pokemon XY |Canada, eh |- |Marce |3308 4605 6296 |Daily |Kid Icarus, Super Street Fighter IV, Pokémon B2, Swapnote. Upcoming: Mario Kart 7, Pokémon X, Fire Emblem: Awakening |Spain |- | Gentlefun | 2079-6484-8075 |Daily-ish |Swapnote |EU |- | -Moomin |3282-2392-8394 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, MK7, Kid Icarus, Resident Evil, Monster Hunter (added everyone on here as of 3/14) |US |- |Matt |4184-1828-3317 |Daily |Swapnote |Canada |- |100 |3823-8784-5419 |Dailyish |Swapnote, KI:U |US |- |Sallinstrm |4699-5561-8933 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, FE:A, Pokemon B/B2 |Canada |- |Jake | 3995-6953-2556 |Daily | Swapnote, MK7, Resident Evil, Dead or Alive, Pokemon Black 2, (UPCOMING) Luigi's Mansion 2 and Animal Crossing New Leaf. NOTE I ADDED EVERYBODY SO ADD ME |US |- |chocololi |5043-1767-1538 |Daily |Swapnote, Pokemon. New Leaf, Monhun, MK7 (soon) |US |- |Pexius |4468-1062-5607 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U, Pokémon Black 2 |US |- |redage/Matt |2122-5964-7167 |Daily | Swapnote, FE:A (Getting AC:NL and LM:NM on release) |US |- |Nex |0877-0580-5994 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, Wishlist: MH3U, AC:NL,MK7,KI:U,Pokemon X/Y,LM:DM |US |- |Liln |2380-2971-3279 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A EO4, Luigi's Mansion |US |- |Aargh! |4957-2769-0258 |Daily-ish |Just Swapnote for now | EU |- |Gus | 2277-6681-3134 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:A, FE:A, EO4, others |EU |- |*Aku | 1821-9456-0415 |Daily-ish |MK7, FE:A, Swapnote, (soon) Weegee's Mansion, Animal Crossing, Pokemon |US |- |Cedric | 1547-6289-9468 |Daily |Swapnote, EO4, art academy, SF and AC when it comes out. |CAN |- |Fito | 4785-4792-6072 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, EO4. FE:A & LM soon. |US?(ARG) |- |Denko | 4639-9063-3671 |Daily |Swapnote, Kid Icarus, MK7 I put in the wrong code the first time |US |- |Gunr | 3625-8380-0734 |Sometimes |That feel when no MH3U online |US |- |ryan | 3368-0829-7071 |Sometimes | |Canada |- |Sumire | 4141-2279-0038 |Daily-ish |Kid Icarus. FE:A, EO4, Swapnote, others |US | |- |Avery | 5386-7715-9404 |Dailyish |FE:A, Swapnote, Weegee upon release, Mh3 eventually, also MUHFUGGIN CRASHMO SEND ME YOURS |US | |- |Morty | 0301-9829-0786 |Daily-ish |Pokemon W2, MH3U(soon...), MK7, Swapnote |EU |- |Wesley | 2809-7947-6975 |Daily |MH3U(soon...), Swapnote |EU |- |Proxers | 5300-8733-2142 |Dailyish |Pokemon White 2, MK7 soonish(next month) |EU |- |Glebster | 2423-2431-9339 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, (MH, Luigi and MK7 after I get my slut salary) added every goddamn soul |EU/US |- |zeecaptain | 4382-2036-0987 |Sometimes |Mario kart, swapnote, RE:revelations |EU |- |Kuroko |0774-5585-3124 |Dailyish |MK7, Pokémans, Swapnote |EU |Added Dibbeh, Al, B3N, Verg, Philsghost, Marce and Morty |- |Saint | 4527-7818-2249 |Sometimes |Swapnote, Monhun, Pokemon, EO4(soon) Everyone added! |USA |Don't worry about spamming me your swapnotes, I love getting them. |- |Zharkovi |0748-2018-2043 |Daily |New Leaf, Swapnote, Dark Moon |US |- |HDread |4141-2341-0111 |Daily |FE:A, Swapnote, MH3U |US, FL |- |Tan (Managed to add everyone up to Jake before being full) |3523-2059-8073 |Daily-Weekly |Swapnote, RE:R, EO4, Etc. |US West |- |Henley |1306-5536-1036 |Dailyish |EO4, FE:A, Swapnote |US |- |Tony |0989-3090-2366 |Dailyish |EO4, FE:A, Swapnote, Uprising, Dark Moon, MH3U, New Leaf |Canada |- |Dante |3797-5980-5147 |Daily |MGS3, Pokemon White and White 2, Swapnote |US West |- |Edgy |0946-3682-6413 |Daily |SFIV, LuigiMansion2, Swapnote |Australia |- |Jimbo |0103-9662-8471 |Daily |Swapnote |EU |- |Mijeranga |0877-0604-6513 |Dailyish |Swapnote, Kingdom Hearts 3D |US |- |Sigent |1864-8941-0535 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, KI:U, MH3U, RE:R |US |FEED ME SWAPNOTES |- |Nux |3780-9472-0353 |Daily |Swapnote, Pokemon Black 2 |USA |- |Sumea |1907-8522-1195 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7 |EU |Added everyone who listed MK7. And Verg. Sorry for being lazy faget. |- |DeShawn |2535-5062-0744 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, MH3U, KI:U |USA | |- |Pilot |2981-5870-9432 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, Pokemon White 2 |USA |Full for this month, deleting the people who did not add back at the end of the month. Have everyone on the list up to Luke. |- |ZA WARUDO |4484-7846-5185 |Dailyish |Swapnut, Code Of Princess, RE:Revelations, FE: A, KI:UR, MK 7 |USA |Added up to Stevie. Shout me out on /vg/ if you add me. |- |Goat |4527-7617-2870 |Dailyish |FE:A, Pokemon Black 2, New Leaf at release |USA |Adding potential New Leaf bros. |- |sax |5343-8187-0131 |Dailyish |Swapnote |France |spreading pixels |- |Fox |4253-4857-9098 |Dailyish |Swapnote, DEad or alive |USA |playing fire emblem I added everyone I could add I went from the top down then randomly so i have a full 100 put your name here if i missed you( ) |- |Michael |4957-2809-5341 |Daily |Swap Note, FE:A, NSMB2 |USA |added up to aargh! from the bottom up 3/26 |- |Aaron |1650-0956-9524 |Dailyish |MK7, FE:A, Swapnote, Luigi's Mansion soon |USA | |- |Jet |0447-5540-8926 |Dailyish |FE:A, Swapnote, MHU3, all nds games available | |- |Bandabydoo |2938-6465-8556 |Daily |FE:A eventually, Luigi Mansion 2 eventually, EO4 eventually, MH3U |EU |Europe has nogames |- |Ian |3823-8515-4027 |Sometimes |Mario Kart 7, Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, Pokemon Black, Probably Y. |USA | |- |Viridi |3539-9374-6768 |Daily |Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Luigi's Mansion, Mario Kart 7 & Swapnote. |US | ('I think I added everyone, if I missed you, just put your name under here and I'll add you as soon as I can) Pilot, Verg, Penelope |- |Brent |5172-0304-2156 |Daily |Monster Hunter 3U, Super Mario 3D, Luigi's Mansion, New Super Mario Bros 2, Mario Kart 7 & Swapnote. (also pkmn x & y, new leaf, and others when they release) |US | I tried to add as many people as I could. |- |BigDaddy |0576-3582-0746 |Daily |FE:A, MH3, Swapnote. |US |(I added the first 20 people (3/24), I'll try to add 20 more tomorrow (3/25) |- |Penelope |3437-4500-2091 |Dailyish |KI:U, FE:A, HM: ANB, Style Savvy: Trendsetters, Pokemon Black 2, Swapnote (and New Leaf on release) |US |Added everyone who has free friend slots. |- |MuDpie |2680-9500-5193 |Daily |FE:A, MH3:U, Swapnote, MK7, Luigi's Mansion, Pokemon |US |Added everyone on this list. |- |Hextron |2766-8494-3914 |Every other day |Luigi's Heyshun, MK7, Ki:U |USA |Added everyone with MK7 And Weegee, Sorry but there way too many people |- |AbrubtAbe |3368-1285-6941 |Every other day |Luigi's Mansion, FE:A, Kid Icarus,E04 |Canada |Have only added a few people to start, people with FE:A and Luigi |- |Luke |4725-8996-1846 |Dailyish |Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, REvelaitons, Swapnote |US |I've added the top from dickburger to Scruple then I went down to BigDaddy through AbrubtAbe. I'll try to add the rest of you soon. Also hoping to pick up Weegee's Mansion in a few days. |- Category:Nintendo Category:Eighth Generation